Love in the Air and in Our Hearts
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: Atem turned to the once girl he had loved since he met her. He walked to her, placing his hands in hers. “I’ll always remember you,” he said hugging her. “So will I,” she said hugging back. After two years of being gone, Atem returns to find the girl he l
1. Prologue

Love in the Air and in Our Hearts

By Ayato Kamina

Note: Kinda based on the final ep Spoilers! And I got this idea from a picture I saw. So enjoy! AtemXTea'

Summary: Atem turned to the once girl he had loved since he met her. He walked to her, placing his hands in hers. "I'll always remember you," he said hugging her. "So will I," she said hugging back. After two years of being gone, Atem returns to find the girl he left behind. Now he wants to pop the question. Read and review!

Prologue

The duel was over and the once Pharaoh had lost. Now all he had to do was to walk through the door to the spirit realm. He took a deep breath, knowing his day had come and sighed.

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon. My name is…Atem!"

At his cry, the Eye of Wdjat glowed and opened its doors to the unknown world. He started to walk to the door.

"PHARAOH!"

Atem stopped; a look of shock on his face a she heard his friends call him. "Don't go!" Tea' cried. Atem turned to the once girl he loved since he met her. He stepped down from the stairs leading to the doorway and walked to his friends. He walked to Yugi and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, Yugi," he said softly, tears about to fall. "Me too," the young boy said tears falling. Then he walked to Joey smiling.

"Take care of Yugi for me," Atem said holding out his hand for a handshake. Joey smiled, tears in his eyes as he took it. "Will do, man," he said proudly. Atem then glanced at Yugi's grandfather as tears fell from his eyes. He walked over and hugged him tightly, softly crying. "Grandfather…I'll miss you…" he whispered, sobbing a little.

"Take care, my boy," Solomon said. Atem turned to the young girl before him and held her hands. "Know this: I will remain in your hearts forever," he said wiping away his tears. "I know," Tea' choked, trying not to cry. Atem pulled her into a hug, holding her close and whispering an Egyptian prayer to her and soothing words to calm her as she sobbed. "I know it's hard for all of us to see you go," Tea' said sobbing on his shoulder. "But it's for the best…"

"I know…and I'll miss you so much," Atem whispered rubbing her back. The young girl looked into those purple eyes she fell in love with before, tears falling from her own. "Do not worry, Tea'. I will remember all of you. We shall meet again someday," Atem whispered as he wiped her tears away.

Tea' could only sigh sadly. "But…you'll be gone forever…"

"I know. But someday, I'll return for you."

Atem then leaned closer to her face and gazed into her ocean blue eyes that held so much happiness in them but were now dull in sadness. Tea's gazed locked with his as she too leaned closer. Closing his eyes, Atem closed the gap with a kiss, holding her close. Tea's eyes widened at his actions but willingly closed them, kissing him back. It was like fireworks on the Forth of July for them. Atem pulled away, tears forming in his eyes again. "Goodbye, princess…" he whispered placing a hand on her cheek.

"Goodbye, Pharaoh," Tea' whispered back. Atem smiled and turned to walk to the door. He took one last glance at the beautiful girl and smiled as the doors closed behind him, sealing him away forever.

Read and review


	2. Reunion

Chapter 1:

Reunion

Nineteen year old Yugi Mutoh smiled as he worked on his computer looking at some fan art. He still held his King of Games title and still dueled after Atem had left two years ago. Tea' called him a few times and he could tell she was crying over Atem. He knew she loved him more than she did him so he was happy for her.

While searching for more artwork from other people a message popped up on his screen. "Egyptian King wishes to chat with you," Yugi read. _Who could that be? _He thought. Curious, he clicked on it. A smaller window appeared as a small chat box. Another message popped up. "View by webcam?" Yugi read again. He shrugged and activated his webcam on top of his computerand accepted the invitation.

When the person accepted his, the young boy couldn't believe his eyes or ears. It was Atem—on a computer!

"Hello, Yugi," Atem said with a smile. "Atem!" Yugi cried putting on his headset. "How'd you…what in…how--"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, cowboy!" Atem chuckled. "The gods have given me a chance to return and now I have my own apartment for the time being."

"Awesome! Tea's gonna go crazy when she sees you!" Yugi cried. Atem blushed. "Didn't she go to New York?" he asked.

"Nah. They didn't accept her audition, so she's trying out here in Domino," Yugi said.

"Oh…Hey, look out your window for a second," Atem said. Yugi glanced over seeing a figure wave to him and then leaving the room. Yugi bounced out of his chair and ran downstairs and outside the Game Shop. "Yugi! Over here!" Atem cried waving.

Overjoyed, Yugi ran to his old friend's arms and hugged him tightly. "Oho! Look at you!" Atem cried chuckling as he set Yugi down. "You finally grown." Yugi glared at him and elbowed him in the gut. "Ow!" Atem cried rubbing his stomach. Yugi laughed.

"Where is Tea' anyway?" Atem asked slightly blushing. "Right now she's at the dance studio about a block from here," Yugi said. "Why?"

Atem put his hand in his pocket and took out a golden ring with an exquisite diamond on it. "Atem…you're gonna…ask her?" Yugi said in awe.

Atem nodded with a smile. Yugi smiled back and they both headed over to the studio. As they got there, Atem saw Tea' practicing her moves to the beat of music, just as she did two years ago when Yugi forced him on a date with her. He still awed at her as she danced. "Wow…" he whispered in awe. "Come on," Yugi urged. "Stop gawking." Atem snapped out of his daze and followed Yugi inside. "Hey Tea'!" he called.

Tea' glanced at the two and almost fell over but was caught in the arms of her savior. "Are you okay?" Atem asked. Tea' looked up into those purple eyes and almost fell out of his arms. "Atem! You…you came back!"

"Like I promised," Atem said setting her on her feet. They both sat down, each not knowing what to say. "I heard you didn't make it to New York," Atem said. "Yeah," Tea' said. "They said I didn't have the 'potential' to dance on Broadway."

Atem just chuckled. "If I knew how to dance, I'd knock them of their feet."

Tea' giggled. "I agree."

Atem sighed fiddling with the ring in his pocket. "Is something on your mind?" Tea' asked. "Yes, there is," Atem said standing up and hauling her to her feet. "Tea', you know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, you confessed before you left," Tea' chuckled. "Well…there's something I want to…ask you," Atem said, still fiddling with the ring. "What?" Tea' asked. Atem sighed, blushing deeply now. He took her hand and got down on one knee smiling up at her. "Tea', you're a beautiful woman and a great dancer. You followed your heart just like I always told Yugi and you kept your promise. You tried your best and never gave up on your dream," Atem said as he pulled out the ring from his pocket. "Now I ask you, Tea' Gardner…will you marry me?"

Tears of joy welled in the young girl's eyes as she smiled. "I…I don't know what to say…" she whispered. "Yes! I will!" she cried hugging him. Atem chuckled as he gazed into her eyes and placed the ring on her finger. The Pharaoh held her close and kissed her deeply. Yugi smiled at the newly engaged couple. "So when's the wedding?" he asked.

"May," Atem replied. "Where the Sakura trees bloom as beautiful as this young lady here."

Tea' giggled hugging him again. "Oh! I gotta call Mai and Serenity and tell them!" she said going to the payphone outside the dancing room. Atem sighed at he beauty and pulled out his phone to call Joey and the others.

as always read and review!


	3. News and Even Bigger News!

Chapter 2:

News and Even Bigger News!

"You're getin' married!" Joey cried into the phone. Atem chuckled as he pulled his phone away from his ear trying to block out his shouting. "Yes, Joey. I loved Tea' from the moment I met her, you know that."

"Really now?" Joey smirked. "What about that time you asked her to come over that night?" Atem blushed. "I was drunk!" he shouted. Joey laughed. "You two must've had a good night, you sly dog!"

Atem clenched his fists. "I swear, Joey, I'll break your little neck and rip off your ears if you tell anyone about this!" he yelled. "Okay, okay, man! I won't tell!" he said sweat dropping.

"You better not," Atem snarled. "Well I'll see you soon," Joey said.

"Sure, Joey. Bye."

Atem hung up the phone and smiled to himself waiting for Tea' to be done on the phone. She came out a few minutes later, looking sheepish. "Tea'? Is something wrong?" he asked with worry. "Atem…remember when you asked me to come over that night?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Atem smiled went wider as he hugged her. "How long are you?"

"About eight months and three days," Tea' smiled holding her stomach. Atem placed a hand on hers. "Did you name it yet?"

Tea' nodded. "Mira Lin Mutoh."

Atem smiled. "Hey, Mira," he whispered to her stomach. He jumped as he felt a kick. "Ooh, she's mean," he said with a chuckle. Tea' giggled. "Well, proud dad," Yugi said. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well…Tea', how would you feel if you moved into the Game Shop with me and Yugi?" Atem asked. "I'd love to! Thanks!" she said hugging him. Atem smiled. "Let's go home then," Yugi said as the group left the studio. "Yugi, what happened to Grandpa?" Atem asked. "He died about a month ago," Yugi said sadly. "I'm sorry…" Atem said sadly. Yugi went over to a cemetery while the two followed. He stood before his grandfather's grave and knelt before it. "Hey, Gramps," Yugi said with a slight smile. "Guess what? Atem came back, and he's engaged and you're gonna be a grandfather again…" he said with a chuckle. Atem came over, slightly smiling as well. "Yugi's right, Grandpa," he said. "I'm going to have a daughter. Mira Lin Mutoh. I wish you could be here to see her when she's born…" Tears began to fall from his eyes as he closed them. "I...I wish I could see you again…I…" he softly began to sob not only in grief, but in mourning. Yugi placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "He lived a good life, Atem," he said.

Atem wiped away his tears and with his magic he created a lotus flower and placed it on the grave. He stood up, tears still in his eyes and walked away from the grave.

As they came to the Game Shop, Atem went upstairs and sat on Yugi's bed, sighed sadly. He had missed seeing Yugi's grandfather before he passed on. Tears welled in his eyes again as he laid back thinking of him and humming a small tune he had learned from Yugi. He closed his eyes and fell asleep curling up on his side and into a nightmare.

-Dream-

Atem was walking along a dark road, hands in his pockets. Everyone was busy so he was alone. He started to walk downtown of Domino thinking to himself. As he walked past an alley, someone grabbed him and tossed him into garbage cans. He looked up at the figure, glaring at him. "You should've stayed in the past, Pharaoh," the voice spoke devilishly. "What are you talking about!" Atem cried. The figure chuckled as he emerged from the shadows, his gold and green eye glowing as he smirked. "You should've stayed where you belonged," the man smirked as he unsheathed a dagger. "What do you want, Dartz!" Atem yelled.

"What would you do if Yugi weren't here?" Dartz smirked. "…I…I'd go to Joey's!" Atem cried frantically. "Yes, but what would you do if none of your friends were here? You'd be alone, just like you always have been. You deserve to live in darkness!" Dartz cried as he plunged the dagger deep into Atem's chest.

-End Dream-

Atem sprung up from his bed as he began to scream. "Dartz!" he yelled over and over. Hearing the screams, Yugi rushed in the room. "Atem! Easy!" he cried. Atem quickly calmed down at the sound of Yugi's voice, clutching his heart. "You alright?" Yugi asked.

"I…I think so…" Atem whispered, still clutching his chest and breathing heavily. "Where's Tea'?" he asked.

"Downstairs sleeping," Yugi said. "Thank Ra," Atem whispered, falling back on the pillow. Yugi placed a hand on Atem's forehead. "You look a little flushed. Maybe you should rest too," he said. Atem nodded and fell asleep again.

R&R!


	4. Little Miracles

Chapter 3:

A Little Miracle

Atem was at the Game Shop alone watching a biography of King Tut on the History channel. It had been about a month since he had proposed to Tea' and after she told him she was eight months pregnant. Now she was at full term and was hanging with Joey and the others. He lay back on the couch and fell asleep.

A couple hours later, the phone rang. He groggily got up and looked at the caller ID. "Stupid telemarketer," he muttered not bothering to answer the phone. He heard the answering machine click on and that's when everything turned from relaxation to worry.

"Atem! It's Yugi! Tea's in labor and she's heading to the hospital! We need you right now!"

Atem panicked and ran out the door and towards the hospital. He waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours without hearing any cries from the other room. After about three hours later, small cries of a baby girl were heard. He slowly stood up and walked into the room where Tea' was holding the small bundle. "Hey," he said with a smile. "Hey there," she said softly, a little tired form her dilemma. "Atem, come meet your baby daughter," she said sweetly.

Atem walked over to her side and looked down into the blanket covering the small child. He lifted up the part where it covered the child's face. Her eyes were deep purple and her hair was blonde and black. She looked up at Atem cooing at the newcomer. "She's beautiful," Atem whispered taking the child into his arms. "Hello, Mira. Welcome to the world."

Mira cooed at her new father grasping his finger and sucking on it. Atem just chuckled and pulled it away. The little girl whimpered reaching out for his hand looking like she was about to cry. "Oh Mira, it's alright," Atem soothed slowly rocking her which didn't help as Mira started to bawl. Atem looked around for a bottle and luckily there was one near Tea' bedside. He grabbed it and placed it in Mira's mouth which she took gratefully and drank quietly. Atem smiled down at her as he sat in a rocking chair and slowly rocked her singing to her in Egyptian from what he learned from his mother. "Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-ra," he sang softly, slowly rocking her. "Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad, hush now, my baby, be still, love, don't cry, sleep as you're rocked by the stream, Sleep and remember my lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream, river, o river, flow gently for me, such precious cargo you bear, do you know somewhere, she can live free? River, deliver her there..."

Mira fell asleep in her father's arms the bottle still in her mouth. Atem took it out slowly and held her in his arms. He soon fell asleep with her holding his daughter close to his heart.

After about three days in the hospital, the new family was able to bring their daughter home. "Well, Mira, welcome home," Atem said with a smile. He set the baby carrier on the couch and took Mira out of it holding her close. "You've grown quite attached to her I see," Tea' said with a smile. "Yes. I would never let her go. She's my daughter, and she is the most beautiful thing I ever seen, except for you, Tea'," Atem said glancing at her. Tea' smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Mira cooed at their gesture and mimicked the expression Atem had. Atem chuckled tickling her nose. The little one scrunched up and gave a little sneeze. "Bishu!"

The couple just laughed as Mira looked up at them. "Eh?" she squeaked. "Bless you!" Atem said still laughing. Mira giggled as glanced at one of his bangs flowing down to her. She reached up, touching it gently and pulled down. "Ow!" Atem cried. Mira giggled as she pulled harder. "Mira, let go!" Atem cried. Tea' giggled and pried Mira's hand from Atem's hair. Mira yawned rubbing her eyes and fell asleep against her father, clinging to him. Atem smiled and carried her upstairs and set her in her crib. Mira started to suck her thumb sleeping peacefully. Atem brushed a hand across her cheek smiling to himself. "Sleep well, princess," he whispered.

R&R and check out my frind Exodia's Nightmare In Domino City!


	5. Mira's New Power

Chapter 4:

Mira's New Power

Now at ten months old, little Mira was just scooting along the floor towards her father, cooing as she did. "That's my baby girl," Atem said picking her up and set her on her feet holding her hands. "Walk with me, Mira," he urged walking backwards. Mira walked along with him steadily. Atem smiled. "That's it," he said. He then let go still walking backwards and kneeling to her. "Come on, little one."

Using her arms to balance herself, Mira wobbled to her father. She tripped and landed on her face with a squeak. "Mira!" Atem cried. Mira started to whimper and wail. "There's no need to cry, princess," Atem said. Mira wiped her eyes and stood up wobbly. She continued towards her father using her arms again. Atem held out his arms smiling. "That's it, baby girl, come to daddy," he urged. Mira waddled to him, this time without tripping. She squealed with glee as she hugged him, crying for joy. "That a girl," Atem soothed. Mira looked up at him smiling. "Me wuv you, dada," she squeaked hugging him tightly.

Atem smiled brightly hearing her daughter's first sentence. "I love you too, Mira." Mira nuzzled against him and pulled away, looking around. "Where did mommy go?" she asked.

"She went to the store, sweetie," Atem said. "You know that." Mira giggled and waddled outside to the backyard. Atem followed close behind watching her play by the pool. "Be careful, Mira," Atem warned. Mira bounced a pink ball up and down, giggling as it bounced at her touch. She bounced it a little hard and it landed in the pool about a few feet from her reach. "Mira, let me get that," Atem said. "No, me got it," Mira said as she got on her hands and knees reaching for the ball. She scooted a little closer just as she could touch the ball and suddenly fell in the water.

"Mira!" Atem screamed going to the edge of the pool looking for her. "Mira!" he cried. Tea' then walked into the house setting down her purse and the groceries. She looked out seeing Atem looking around frantically in the backyard. She walked outside to him. "Atem? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Mira! She fell in the pool!" Atem cried in horror. "My baby!" Tea' cried. Suddenly a small patch of bubbles appeared on the surface. Then a geyser of water shot out and out came what appeared to be a small bird flying into the sun. This 'bird' flew down to the couple. It was Mira who had wings of an angel. They retracted back into her back and she collapsed to the ground. "Mira!" Atem cried rushing to her. "Is she okay?" Tea' asked.

Atem checked the little girl's pulse and sighed in relief. "She'll be fine with a little rest," he said picking her up and carrying her towards their bedroom drying her off. He set her down on the bed and sat beside her.

A few hours later, the little girl stirred and opened her lavender eyes. "…Daddy?" she whispered. "Mira! Oh thank ra you're alright!" Atem cried hugging her. "Daddy!" Mira cried happily hugging him back. "My princess!" Tea' cried tears rolling down her face as she hugged her daughter. "What happen?" Mira asked.

"You fell in the water, honey," Atem said wiping away a tear. "But…then you came out of the water…in wings."

"Wings? Like an angel, daddy?" Mira asked. "Yes…do you know how that happened?" Atem asked. Mira thought for a moment. "I...I felt warm…like a bwanky…and someone…saved me…" she said. Atem thought for a moment. "You just rest, honey," he said. "Otay…me wuv you…" Mira said groggily and fell asleep. She opened her eyes again. "Cosmos!" she called. Atem chuckled and went to her bedroom grabbing her favorite stuffed animal: A white unicorn with wings. He set it beside her and Mira curled up and fell asleep.

just and little though R&R and ill post another chap. as for Exodia, what should happen next? Mira have a nightmare?


	6. Dreams are Curses too

Chapter 5:

Dreams are Curses too

That night, Atem stayed with Mira while she slept. Tea' was downstairs sleeping on the couch. Atem had become so worried about Mira; he slept with her that night. Suddenly, he began to toss and turn, moaning his sleep. "No…Mira…Tea'…Yugi…please…" he moaned.

-Dream-

He was running, running for dear life looking for his family and friends. "Mira! Tea'! Where are you?" he cried in the dark streets. He continued to run as fast as he could, hearing a voice in his ear. _They despise you, Pharaoh. Thanks to them, you will no longer exist!_

Suddenly, he was thrown off his feet and against the wall. He fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Just as he looked up, he was grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall by the man who haunted him before. He could feel some kind of power flow through him by the man's cursed hand. "What are you doing to me!" Atem cried. "Giving you a chance to join me, Pharaoh. This is a new power that you desire, isn't it?" Dartz smirked as he tightened his grip. Atem tried to struggle but then felt spikes grown from his back. He began to scream in agony as they continued to grow. Dartz released his grip letting the once Pharaoh writhe. The spikes stopped growing and became wings. Atem looked up at Dartz, tears falling from his eyes. "…please…where's my family?" he whispered. Dartz took out a dagger and fiddled with it. "I already told you, they despise you and they left. Now…you shall feel their pain!"

-End dream-

"NO!" Atem screamed as he sat up, breathing heavily. His whole body shivered as he sweated ran a hand through his hair. He glanced beside him finding his baby daughter asleep. He smiled and brushed a hand across her cheek. "Don't ever leave me, Mira…" he whispered as he held her close and fell asleep.

The next morning, the group decided to the movies to see the newly released film 'The Omen.' "Atem, don't you think Mira's a little too young for this?" Tea' asked as they walked along the road pushing Mira on a stroller. "She'll be fine," Atem said with a smile. "Besides, the others haven't seen her yet."

Tea' smiled. "You're right," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "You know…our wedding's next week," she said twirling with his bangs. "I know and I could never forget this beautiful girl before me," Atem said holding her close and kissing her deeply.

"Hey lovebirds! Hurry up!" called a voice. Atem turned only to see his close Egyptian rival. "Bakura, you stay out of this," he snarled. "Well why should it?" Bakura smirked "The others are waiting in the theatre for you so they sent me to find you." He glanced at the cooing child before him. "So…this is the young princess of the Pharaoh and his queen…" he said kneeling to her. "Don't you touch her," Yami snarled.

"He's right, Yami," said another voice. This boy was the same as Bakura, but only shorter and kinder. "Hello, Ryo," Atem said with a smile. "My Yami hasn't been giving you any trouble, has he?" Ryo asked. "Does he ever?" Atem said glaring at the Tomb Robber. "What! I was having a little fun," he said.

"But it was too much," Ryo said. Mira looked up and cooed at the two. "Twins!" she cooed. "I see double!"

Ryo chuckled. "So this must be Mira Lin," Ryo said kneeling to her. "Hello, I'm Ryo Bakura." He held out his hand. Mira smiled and shook his finger. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ryo," She said bowing slightly. Ryo chuckled. "She's quite the cute one," he said.

"Yes indeed," Atem said smiling at the girl. "Come on, the movie starts in a few minutes," Ryo said. The group walked inside the theater and was greeted by the other gang. "Hey Atem!" Yugi cried waving. "Hello, Yugi," Atem said. Yugi went over to the too kneeling to Mira. "Hey little one," he cooed ticking Mira. The child giggled as ruffled his hair. "You funny," she said looking at her father again. "I see double again!" Yugi just laughed. "Yeah, Mira. We're brothers," he said. "And I'm you're uncle."

Mira had a questionable look on her face and glared at Bakura. "Don't make me send you to da Shadow Wealm, Tomb Wobber!" she said outstretching her hand. Atem just laughed. "Mira, that's not nice," he said.

"But he made fun of me!" Mira whined. "I know, but let me do the Shadow realm sending, okay?" Atem said kissing her.

"Otay."

While the group was talking, Mira spotted another child much like her but it was a boy about three years old with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She got out o her stroller and waddled to him. "'Scuse me," she said tugging his hand. The boy turned to her. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Mira said. "You the angel that helped me, aren't you?"

The boy looked confused. "What your name?"

"Mira Lin Mutoh," she said doing a curtsy. "My name's Brenton," the boy said bowing to her. Mira smiled. "Mira! Come on!" Atem cried. "I gotta go," Mira said sadly. "Bye-bye." She said running off to her dad.

"Bye…princess," the boy said with a smile.

Yes Brenton is the one who saved her. But it'll get interesting later! R & R!


	7. Finding an Angel

Chapter 6:

Finding an Angel

About a week later it was the day of Atem and Tea's wedding and little Mira was the flower girl. She was in the dressing room with her father while he fixed her purple frill dress. "You look so stunning in this, Mira," he said tying up the tie that was in the back of her dress. "Tank you, daddy," Mira said with a smile. Atem smiled as he finished. "Okay, let me see you," he said. Mira turned with that usual smile she always had. "Mira, you look beautiful," he said in awe. "Now, twirl around for daddy."

Mira spun around letting her dress flow with her movements. "Wow, mommy's going to love you in that," Atem smiled. Mira jumped on her father hugging him tightly. "Me wuv you, daddy," she said sweetly. Atem hugged her back and set her down. "You an' mommy really getin' married?"

Atem smiled. "Yes, baby girl, we are," he said. Mira smiled and hugged him again. Then a knock came at the door and Yugi came in. "Hey Atem," he said with a smile. "Uncle Yugi!" Mira cried happily hugging him. "Hey there, Mira," Yugi smiled and knelt to her. "Can you tell daddy your mommy's ready?"

Mira nodded. "Daddy, it's time."

Atem nodded and made his way to the altar, Yugi by his side. Then Mira came out, a look of nervousness on her face as she held the basket filled with flower petals. "Go on, Mira," a voice whispered. She looked behind her as the boy she saw a week ago was sitting at the end of the church smiling at her. Mira nodded and made her way down the aisle, tossing the petals as she walked. As she got to her father she smiled and went to the other side. Music began to fill the church as Tea' made her way down the aisle in a long white dress and a white veil over her head. Atem was in awe of her beauty as she came to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two people in holy matrimony," the priest said. "My friends, allow me to say a few words among the meaning of marriage. It is known the scripture _holy bonds_. But what kind of bonds are they when they nature through the journey through life? If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was complete silence for a few minutes.

"Do you, Atem, take this woman, to love and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do..." Atem whispered.

"Do you, Tea', take this man, to love and cherish, till death do you part?"

"Yes, I mean, I do," Tea' said, gazing into his eyes.

"Do you have the rings?"

"This ring is a symbol of my eternal love," Atem said as he placed the ring on Tea's finger. "This ring represents our promise to each other," Tea' said putting Atem's ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They looked into each others' eyes and kissed deeply. Everyone cheered throughout the room. Pictures were taken. The newlywed couple broke off and smiled at each other. They headed out to the backyard of the church where the reception was held.

"Mommy!" Mira cried running to her. "Oh, my sweet princess!" Tea' said happily hugging her. "You did real well out there, Mira. I'm so proud of you!"

Mira genki smiled and hugged her father. "I'm proud of you as well, Mira," said a voice. Mira turned seeing the boy again. "Daddy! Angel!" Mira cried tugging on her father's shirt and pointing to the boy. Atem chuckled. "Honey, that's no angel. How do you know this boy?" he asked.

"Me see him at movies!" Mira piped. Atem picked her up and walked to the boy. "Hello, and what's your name, young one?" he asked. The boy looked up and smiled. "Gabriel Moonstone, my Pharaoh," the boy said bowing low. "Your daughter is quite gifted from what I've seen since her accident."

"What do you know about her?" Atem growled, holding the girl close. "I mean you no harm. I was the one who saved her, gave her wings," Gabriel said.

"…wings?" Atem repeated. "Yes. Your daughter maybe the princess of Egypt, but she is something much more than that," Gabriel said.

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel smiled. "It will come clear when the time is right. Your world is in very grave danger, and your daughter is the key to save us all."

"Key?" Ate, repeated. "What he mean, daddy?" Mira asked. "I don't know, honey," Atem said glaring at the child. Gabriel pulled out from his tuxedo and crystal necklace in the shape of a heart. "Mira, you must wear this," he said tying it around her neck. "It will help you when the time comes." The boy turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Atem cried. Gabriel stopped, smiling. "You have a question?" he inquired.

"Yes. Who are you, and how did you know about her?" Atem asked.

Gabriel didn't reply. "My demands are to remain unknown. Five years from now, darkness will reign upon your world. Only Mira can stop it. Farewell…King Atem."

The boy walked away from the two. "Gabby!" Mira whined reaching out for him, but the boy disappeared in the woods. "Come on, Mira, let's go play with Yugi," Atem said soothingly. Mira nodded still glancing at the tree that the boy disappeared to. In its place and small white horse stood, staring at the girl. Mira smiled and waved.

(R&R and I'll post another! ) Exodia, what should happen in da next chappy?


	8. A new Evil Arises

Chapter 7:

A new Evil Arises

Five years after Mira and Atem encountered the boy, Gabriel, he was never seen again. Mira would call out for him in her backyard yelling 'Gabby! Gabby!' and one day, she just stopped calling out for him.

On a sunny Monday morning, Mira was busy organizing her binder and a box of crayons and other school supplies she would need. She placed them neatly in her _My Little Pony_ back pack and got herself dressed. There was a small knock on the door. "Come in!" Mira said tying her shoes. Atem walked in the room with a proud smile. "Hey, baby girl!" he said going to her. "Hi, daddy," Mira said tying her other shoe. "You all set?" Atem asked.

"Yeah," Mira said jumping off her bed and grabbing her backpack and headed out the door. "Oh! Wait!" Atem cried before she touched the door. Mira groaned. "Daddy…do I have to?" she whined.

"You know the rules, young lady," Atem said kneeling to her. "Open your mouth." Mira did so as her father inspected her teeth, making sure she did brush her teeth. Atem smiled in approval. "Okay. You're set to go," he said with a smile. Mira smiled and ran out of her room her father following close behind.

After about a twenty minute drive, they made it to the Domino Elementary school. As they got to Mira's classroom, Atem knelt to her. "Now you be good and make some friends, okay?" he said. "Daddy, I'm scared…what if they don't like me?" Mira said about to cry. "You sound just like Uncle Yugi. Just be yourself, Mira and don't let their insults get to you," Atem said with a smile. Mira hugged her father one last time. "I love you, dad," she said. "I love you too," Atem said hugging her back. "Now go on. I'll be here at one, okay?"

"Okay. Bye," Mira said walking into her classroom. She looked around the room, seeing other kids playing with each other. She shyly went over to a girl about her age that had red hair and green eyes. "Hi," the girl said looking up at Mira. "Hi," Mira said shyly. "What's your name?"

"Hideko Shira," the girl replied extending her hand. "And you are?"

"Mira Lin Mutoh," Mira smiled shaking her hand. "Wow! Daughter of the King of Games!" Hideko cried happily. "Yeah," Mira said shyly. She didn't notice a young boy with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes walk in the room. The necklace around Mira's neck glowed. "Wow! That's a pretty necklace, Mira!" Hideko cried.

Mira clutched it in her hand. "Thank you," she said with worry. The boy glanced over to her. "Mira?" he asked.

Mira turned still clutching the necklace. "Gabby?" she asked. The boy looked at her worried. "You shouldn't be here. This is where the demon will strike first!"

"Demon? What are you talking about?" Mira asked with confusion. Gabriel grabbed her hand. "No time to explain! We have to leave, now!" he cried pulling her out of the room and outside the school. "Gabby, what's going on!" Mira cried.

"Darkness has arrived," Gabriel replied. Mira then felt a gust of wind blow through her hair. "Gabby, what is going on!" she cried desperately.

Gabriel closed his eyes as an aura surrounded him. "He is here."

Mira looked up to the sky as it turned to darkness. "Mira! Call upon the power of the angels!" Gabriel cried.

"What!" Mira cried.

"Trust me! Use the jewel I gave you! I'll make sure everyone is safe!" Gabriel cried. He closed his eyes and his whole body began to glow. White wings appeared on his back and he flew into the air. "Whoa…it _was _him! He was the one who save my life that day!" Mira cried.

Gazing at the sky, she saw a crow like creature flew down to her. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the creature to grab her. Gabriel saw this from above. "Mira!"

Then the jewel glowed around Mira's neck. "What in the world?" she cried. Her whole body began to glow blinding Gabriel. When he opened his eyes, what he saw astonished him. Mira was wearing a ling white gown with pink ribbons all around it, her blue angel wings flowed behind her along with her hair which was in a ponytail in a pink ribbon.

"So…the legends are true," Gabriel cried. "She_ is_ the Ice Angel!"

i think u guys are hatin it by now...but r and r anyways


	9. Demonic Defeat

Chapter 8:

Demonic Defeat

As Mira stood above the city, her eyes slowly opened and became crystal blue, her wings still fluttered along with the wind. "Time to send this creature to darkness from whence it came!" She cried putting the heels of her hands together. A small ball of blue energy began to grow between her fingers. "Show your true form, demon! Ice Shadow!" a blanket of ice covered her and the demon. The crow began to take shape of a human with dark wings and black hair and dark red eyes. "So…she has finally showed her true colors," the demon smirked.

"What matters to me is that you leave my world and never return," Mira snarled. The demon chuckled. "You haven't truly discovered your powers, girl. You are more powerful than you know, and my master would adore them for his own."

"Your master? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Mira said snickering. "I shall return!" the demon cried disappearing into smoke. Mira smiled. "Mira! You did it!" Gabriel cried flying down to her. Mira's clothes changed back to normal. She fell to her knees breathing hard. Gabriel knelt to her. "You fought well out there, Ice Angel, or should I say, Aisu, Angel of the Gods," he said.

Mira held her head moaning slightly. "What…Aisu? What are you talking about?" she said softly feeling dizzy.

"You are the princess of the Gods themselves, Lady Aisu and I shall train you with all the power I have," Gabriel explained. Suddenly a red corvette pulled up and Atem, Tea' and Yugi jumped out. "Mira!" Atem cried rushing to her. The young girl looked up weakly. "Daddy…?" she started to wobble a little and fell forward. "Mira!" Gabriel cried catching her. Atem glared at the boy. "Keep your hands off my daughter, Gabriel," he growled.

"My Pharaoh, I can sense anger in you. Those visions you've been having that started before she was born," Gabriel said as he stood, the young girl in his arms. "Your daughter is well gifted and she is very powerful from what I've seen. That demon had to be serving someone and I believe you know."

Atem just growled. "What does she have to do with all this!"

"My Pharaoh…she is the Ice Angel, the most powerful angel on the planet, and I am the Angel of Light, the one who saved her life."

Atem calmed down some and knelt to his daughter. "Will she be alright?" he asked. "She will be. Let's get her to your house. All will be explained soon," Gabriel said. Atem nodded and got back in the car with Gabriel in the back holding the young girl in his arms.

Later that night, Mira was in her room asleep, slightly tossing and turning. Flashes of the demon appeared in her mind and also flashes of a dark figure appeared as well. She whimpered and tossed more. "No…leave me alone…" she moaned. Tears formed in her eyes as the figure was in her mind again.

-Dream-

Mira was running in a dark hallway filled with skeletons and corpses. A bright green light was heading right for her. "Foolish girl. Your power will be mine!" a voice cried. Mira tripped over a skeleton and landed on her stomach. She turned around just in time to be hit by the light.

-End dream-

"NO! The Oricalcous!" Mira screamed as she became even more restless. Hearing her screams, Atem rushed in the room. "Mira! Calm down!" he shouted shaking her. Mira continued to scream, shouting in odd tongue. "No…the language of the ancients…" Atem whispered. "NO!" Mira yelled.

"Mira, wake up!" Atem cried. Mira's eyes snapped open and she sat up breathing heavily. Her clothes were wet from her sweating and she looked at her father. "Daddy?" she squeaked. "Are you alright?" Atem asked. Tea' then came in the room. "Honey? What's wrong?" she asked kneeling to her daughter. Mira just continued to breathe heavily and looked around the room. "Where's Gabby?" she asked. "In the other room," Atem said.

"Lady Aisu?" Gabriel said walking in. "I sensed your fear. Are you alright?" he asked kneeling to her. "I…I don't remember…what happened….it's all fading away so fast…" Mira said holding her head. "It's okay, honey," Tea' said softly. "Mommy? Is something wrong with me?" Mira asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, my lady," Gabriel said. "You're just fine."

"But…my powers…" Mira stated staring at her hands. "Easy, my lady," Gabriel said. "You just have to trust them and focus the next time the demon strikes."

"Alright, who is this 'demon'?" Mira asked with anger in her voice.

Gabriel sighed. "He has destroyed my world thousands of years ago. Our world was peaceful and we lived in harmony. Then he came and terrorized the land. I'm sure you know him, my Pharaoh."

Atem sighed sadly. "Mira…that man he is referring to is named Dartz, a cruel man who steals souls so he can awaken a dark creature known to man."

"Now he has returned and wants to destroy us all, and from what I understand, he wants your power for his own," Gabriel said. Mira shivered in horror. "I…I don't want to fight anymore!" she wailed.

"Mira…" Atem sighed holding her close. "Daddy! I'm scared!" Mira cried as she hugged him. Atem sooth her and rubbed her back. "Mira…it's alright…when the time comes, I'll be by your side."

Mira looked up and smiled. "Now, you go to sleep," Atem said with a smile. Mira nodded and laid back down. "Shall I stay with you, my lady?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure," Mira said groggily. Gabriel nodded and sat beside her staring out the window.

About a few hours later, Mira slowly awoke. "Gabby?" she asked. "Yes, Aisu?" Gabriel asked.

"Please, call me Mira," the young girl said sitting up. "What is it?" Gabriel asked going to her and sat on the bed next to her. "Uh…well…I…I know I'm…a little young to ask this but…you have a girlfriend?" Mira asked.

Gabriel just blushed. "Uh…no…I…I'm single as a bird," he said with a chuckle.

Mira giggled as well and held his hand. Gabriel jumped at the gesture and gazed into her eyes. Mira just blushed and giggled. Gabriel leaned closer to her, his eyes locked with hers. Mira did the same, her face turning red. "Mira…" Gabriel stated, placing a hand on her cheek. "Yes?" Mira asked.

"…Uh…Can…Can I…kiss you?"

Mira's faced turned redder than ever. "Sure…" she giggled. Gabriel smiled cupping her chin and pulling her into a deep kiss. Mira deepened it wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. They didn't see that Atem and tea' were watching them with wide smiles on their faces. "Our little girl's growing up, Tea'," Atem said with a smile.

"Yeah…it reminds me of Yugi and I when we first met," Tea' said. Atem smiled. "He told me that. He kissed you on the cheek," he said.

"Yeah," Tea' said blushing. "Come on, let's let these two lovebirds be alone," Atem said taking Tea's hand and walked her back to their bedroom to have their time of love as well.

Read and Review!


End file.
